Home
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: His kids might have changed what it means to be home, but they didn't make the feeling of it go away. - One-shot for Miraxus Week, Day 7: Return/Welcome Home.


Home

"Elf," the little girl giggled from atop the man's broad shoulders. "Elf."

The man only held onto the child's feet, not wanting her to fall from his shoulders as he walked around the guildhall.

"Something wrong, Marin?" he asked as she giggled and ruffled his hair. "You want down?"

"No," she told him with a giggle. "No."

She had been up there most of the day though and was starting to get on his nerves. Not that Elfman would ever say that. His niece was one of his favorite people in the world. She was a real man, that little girl was.

Evergreen, who was seated at the table that Elfman was passing, sighed before getting to her feet. She could see from a mile off that her boyfriend was miserable.

"Come here, Marin," she sighed, standing on her tiptoes to reach up and grab the little girl from her uncle's shoulders. "Elf's tired, huh?"

The two year old whined slightly, but Evergreen only shushed her with a few kisses. Elfman thanked her for taking the child before heading over to the bar. He needed a drink.

"Hi, Elf," his other niece, Haven, greeted as he took his seat.

"Hi, Elf," the child beside her, Gajeel and Levy's son, Locke, mimicked.

"Hi," he said, nodding at them both as Mirajane, not even waiting for him to ask, went to get him his usual concoction of liquors. "What are you guys doing?"

"Making Laxus cards," Haven said as she continued to stare down at the piece of paper she was drawing on.

"Cards, huh?"

"Yep." Locke nodded his head. "He comes home today."

"Today, huh?" Elfman continued. He knew that though, of course. As Master, Laxus had had some sort of meeting with some of the other local guilds to go to and had been gone for nearly two weeks. Since he'd been Master for so long, Marin and Haven had forgotten that he used to be gone for a lot longer, when he'd take jobs. As it stood though, those two weeks of his absence had been the worst of their life.

"Yes," Haven hissed, taking a tone then as she turned to look at her uncle. "Of course. How could you not know?"

Elfman only shrugged, figuring he'd rile her up some. "I guess I've just never really cared where Laxus was. I- Haven!"

She hit him again. Given she was only a little girl of four, it really had little effect, but still. She had bouts of acting out in such a way and usually got reprimanded for it.

"Don't say that," Haven was yelling at she reared her hand back to hit his arm again. "Don't!"

"Haven." Mira came to set a drink in front of her brother as well as give her daughter a look. "What don't we do?"

"I-"

"What don't we do?"

"Hit," she said as she slowly moved to face forwards again.

"And what do we say when we do hit?"

"Sorry."

"Say it to Elf."

She was glaring then, as she glanced at him, but still did get out, "Sorry."

Locke reached over and patted her on the head. "It's okay, Haven. You just miss your daddy."

"I do not!" And that set her off too as she turned to literally shove Locke off his stool, which sent him falling to the floor and into a round of tears. Then Mira had to deal with an upset Gajeel, who was actually around that day, as he raved about how Mira needed to keep her demon daughter away from his son! And Levy only tried to calm Locke down while simultaneously keeping Gajeel from getting too irate.

All in all, Haven was not Mira's favorite person that day.

"You stay in here," Mira told her daughter as she dumped her, all alone, in the book room. "And do not mess anything up."

"But-"

"No, Haven. You hurt Locke. I thought he was your friend? Huh? You can't misbehave." She turned to leave. "So sit here and think about what you've done."

Mira hadn't even given her any crayons or paper! So Haven sat at the table her mother'd put her at and just cried for awhile. Loudly. Then she screamed some. But no one came.

Huh. She must have really been bad.

So she sat there, with her head down, sniffling and waiting. What about that welcome home cake she'd helped bake for Laxus? Would she not get a piece of that? For being bad? Because if not, she was totally going to spit in it or something in front of everyone, so that they couldn't have any either!

The longer she sat down there though, the worse she felt. Had they forgotten about her? She sure hoped not. What if even Laxus didn't come down there to get her? Huh? Then what?

Eventually she got so bored that she just had to go over to some of the bookshelves in her reach and pull all the books off. All of them. She was young enough that her reasoning skills weren't too good. It never occurred to her that when Mirajane came back, process of elimination would tell her that yes, it was Haven that had wrecked the place.

In her mind it was the perfect chance at rebellion. See if they locked her away in that horrible, horrible room again. Especially for something so stupid. Locke was such a baby. Worse than Marin.

After her path of destruction came full circle, i.e. she got all the bookshelves in her reach, Haven went to sit down and rest some. She was actually a little sleepy. She was slowly being weaned off naptime by her parents, but sometimes you just needed one. Especially after such a busy day. Baking, coloring, hitting, pushing, and then shoving books off shelves? Haven was pooped.

She'd actually fallen asleep, her head rested against he table in front of her, when she was joined in the book room. It wasn't until the person spoke that she awoke.

"I'm guessing, kid, that you're about to tell me that no, you didn't push Gajeel's brat off the stool? And that you didn't terrorize Marin the whole time I was gone? And that this mess in here wasn't your doing?"

Haven blinked her eyes open. When they focused and she saw her father standing there, she sat up almost immediately.

"Laxus!"

"Hey, kid," he grumbled as he went to lift her up. Then he took her seat before setting her back down in his lap. "I'm home."

In one of his hands was the card she'd made him that got left out in the bar. Mira must have given it to him.

"You make me this?" he asked as she snuggled up to him. She grinned when he held up the piece of paper.

"Yes."

"That's so nice. You're sweet, kid."

Haven only reached up then, when he glanced down at her, so that she could pat his scarred eye.

"We got a lot to talk about though, Haven," he told her with a sigh as she shifted in his lap. "Mira told me that you were real bad while I was gone. Were you?"

She blinked. Then she glared at him. "No! Marin was bad. Mommy was bad. Elf was bad. I was good."

"You were?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Then they're lying to me?"

She paused before nodding. "Mmmhmm."

"Really now? Even when the Redfox kid has a lump on his head, Marin had a bandage over one knee from when you pushed her down the other day, the book room looks like it got hit by a tornado that only has just enough power to get the bookshelves in your reach-"

"Yes."

That made him grin before he leaned down to snuggle her some. Haven didn't like this, but he just did it some more.

"You're a trip, kid," he chuckled as she pushed him away. Over affection was not a favorite of hers. "You know that?"

"No," she told him, still shoving. "I'm not bad."

"Of course not."

"Mommy's mean," she added as he finally stopped nuzzling his head against hers. "She left me here!"

"Well, trust me, you're officially off punishment," he told her as he relaxed in his seat. "And Marin mentioned something about a cake back at the house-"

"I made it!" she told him. No way she wanted stupid Marin taking the credit for her cake…that Mommy and Aunt Lisanna mostly made. But still. "I have some?"

"Of course, kid," he said as he patted her on the head. She glanced up at him, but his eyes were shut. He was relaxing. "Why wouldn't you?"

She snuggled back against him then, figuring that she was finally, finally off punishment. As Laxus let out a slow breath, content at last, Haven figured she needed some confirmation on one other little thing.

"No get trouble?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

She pointed at the shelf closest to them. "No trouble?"

"Why would ya, kid? If you didn't do it?" He winked his scarred eye then which of course made her giggle and about fall out of his lap. He had a wicked grip on her though and only cuddled her closer to him.

"Laxus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't go no more," she told him. "Don't leave me with them."

"I know what you mean. They're all a bunch of losers, huh?"

She nodded, resting her head against his chest. They were. Very much so.

As they sat there though, both content, they lost track of time. And eventually, of course, Mira came downstairs to check on them.

"Laxus? Are you guys okay? You didn't yell at her too bad, did you? Or spank her? Because- Haven!"

And then Mira was at the bottom of the stairs, looking around at all the books scattered around. Haven and Laxus both sat up some, at the sound of her voice, him grimacing while she only cuddled closer to her father.

"What happened?" Mira asked, her eyes dark as she glared at her daughter. "Huh? What did you-"

"She didn't do it, Mira," Laxus said as he held Haven protectively.

"Oh, really? Because it wasn't like this before she came in here."

"There was a sudden shift in the earth. Did you not feel it?"

"Laxus-"

"I'll clean it up, alright?" He stood then, keeping his daughter in his arms. "If anything, Mira, you should have known better than to lock her down here."

"What?"

"She's not the punishment type. She doesn't take well to it." Laxus started up the stairs, right passed his wife. "You know that."

"Laxus, tell me again why I like to have you home? When all you do is undermined me and spoil Haven?"

"Uh, gee, Mira, maybe because without me you couldn't have Haven?"

The little girl, who's head was one her father's shoulder, stuck her tongue out at her mother as the barmaid only made a face. Haven knew, of course, that she was in for some major trouble when Laxus finally put her down, but she was just kinda hoping that never happened.

In the bar, Haven found that one of her other friends, Navi, had shown up, along with her mother Lucy. She figured that she'd still be in trouble and not be allowed to play with the other kids, but Laxus went right over to where Locke, Navi, and Marin were playing on the floor and sat her down.

"Lax-" she tried, but he only shook his head.

"She can't get you," he promised, glancing over at Mira, who was glaring at them. "I'll take care of her, huh?"

After he was gone, Haven looked to Locke as she stood over her friends. They were all seated, playing with some wooden tops. Err, he was. The other two couldn't get theirs to spin. Snort. They were such babies.

"I play?" she asked Locke then, who wouldn't glance up at her as he spun one of the tops, making Marin giggle, watching it.

"Say sorry," Locke ordered, still not looking up.

"Sorry," Haven repeated, kicking at the ground some. Navi was looking up at her, the younger child's pink hair falling in her face as she watched.

Then Locke nodded and held out one of the tops to Haven. "You can play."

She smiled then, taking a seat between Marin and Locke. He only reached over to pat her roughly on the head, before getting back to spinning the tops for the other kids. Though Haven wouldn't ever admit it…she couldn't get hers to spin either. But that was okay because… She had nothing.

Laxus, who was over to Mira then, dropped his eyes at her glare as he approached.

"You can't do that, Laxus. When she's done bad, she needs to be punished. Or else-"

"I missed you."

"Laxus-"

"And I hate that you couldn't go with me," he said as he came closer still. There was the bar between them, but he only reached out to grab her cheeks in his hands and pull her closer. Then he leaned over the bar to kiss her head. "I had to take freaking Bickslow."

"Where is-"

"He went to his apartment, to find Lisanna," he said with a shrug. "But I really don't wanna talk about him."

"Good." She slipped from his grasp before standing there, arms crossed and gah! He just wanted to take her home really badly. "Because we're going to talk about how you spoil Haven and you're turning her into a monster."

He blinked. Then he sighed. "Mirajane, she doesn't misbehave when I'm around. So no, I'm not going to punish her for something that doesn't happen in my presence. Sorry."

"Laxus-"

"I'm home now. That means she's going to behave. So why don't you chill out some?" He took a seat finally. "Some welcome home this is."

She reached out then to thump his head. "If you would have just gone down there, talked to her, and then made her clean up the books, Laxus, I wouldn't be annoyed with you."

"Yeah, but then she would."

"And she'd have gotten over it."

He grinned then, staring at her. "Yeah, and so will you, demon."

When they finally left the hall that night, it was rather late. Laxus walked with Marin up on his shoulders as she slouched over, mostly asleep as she rested her head atop his. He was also hand in hand with Haven, who had one of Mira's hands as well.

"Cake?" she kept asking them. "At home?"

"Sure," Laxus would say only to be corrected by Mira.

"A small piece, Haven. You were bad today."

The thought of a sweet woke Marin when they finally got there. Still, Mira made them change into the jammies first while Laxus went to examine his cake.

"Like?"

"Mmmhmm," he told Haven as she came to join him, dressed for the night. Once she was at his side, she only wrapped her arms around one of his legs, holding herself to the man.

"Maked it all 'lone," she assured him.

"No help at all?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope."

He only sighed. "Kid, you're gonna have to shape up some. Stop this lying stuff, huh?"

"No lie. I no lie!"

"Alright, alright. Shut up." He wiggled free of her then before going to cut the cake. "You want your piece now?"

"Yes," she said, giggling as she bounced slightly. Most everything of her was from Laxus, but she still had some traits of her mother. Giggling, the blonde said, "Yes."

So that's how Mira and Marin found them later, seated on the couch with plates of cake that qualified as far bigger than small pieces.

"Laxus," Mira took to scolding as Marin only giggled, rushing over to her father. Sitting on the armrest was another plate which she just knew was for her. Laxus pulled her into his lap before giving it to her. Haven narrowed her eyes at this, but Laxus only reached over to ruffle her hair some, distracting her.

"It's just some cake, Mirajane," he said as she glared at him. "Seriously, chill out. You're ruining my time with them."

That wasn't the best thing to say to her though, as she only headed off, into the kitchen. Haven, who was mostly finished with her cake, giggled before jumping up to follow her. Laxus had a sinking feeling that she was naïve enough to think that Mira would be getting her more cake.

The poor girl.

"You happy I'm home, Marin?" Laxus asked as the child got herself covered in frosting. That was okay, as he had been expecting that. He had a damp washcloth on the coffee table in preparation. He'd wipe down her face when she was done with her cake.

"Yes!" That was one word she knew. Looking at him, her white hair fell back and he had to smile at the blue eyes staring at him. "Daddy."

And then he leaned down to kiss her, because she liked that so much. Taking care of her was so much different than Haven. So much.

He could hear Haven and Mira in the kitchen then, but they didn't seem to be arguing, so he let it go. And when Marin finished her cake, he sat their empty plates to the side, wiped her messy face down with the washcloth as well as her hands, before moving to lay down on the couch, her snuggled up on his chest.

Whatever Haven and Mira were doing in the kitchen seemed to take forever. To Laxus at least. Even Marin fell asleep, there on his chest, waiting for them. When they finally came out though, Mira only frowned.

"She can't sleep out here," she said simply, coming over to them with Haven, who was glaring at her sister, no doubt jealous. "And neither can you."

"Mira-"

"You know that Marin's had a cold recently. She needs to be in her own bed, under covers."

"Yeah, I've noticed," he said with a frown. "She snotted on me earlier."

"Oh, Laxus." With that, Mira reached out to gather Marin up into her arms. The toddler woke for a moment and whined, but it was easy for her mother to calm her. She'd always favored Mira over him anyhow. Then she was off, no doubt thinking that Haven would follow.

She didn't. She just clambered right up onto the couch and onto Laxus' chest like it was nothing. He wondered when she'd finally grow out of that. He hoped never, as it was just easier to protect her that way.

…Then again, his opinion shouldn't be counted, as he also wished she'd never grow, never be upset, and never, ever learn take over magic. Ever.

"Go sleep?" she asked him as Laxus just reached out to press a hand to the back of her head and hold it against him. Giggling, Haven snuggled to him.

By the time Mira got back, Haven was out and Laxus was not letting that one go for anything. Mira didn't even try though. She only came to tell him goodnight and bring him a blanket.

"You want a pillow too?" she whispered as she threw it over them.

"Nah," he sighed as he watched his wife. "I'm fine."

"'kay." She leaned over then, to kiss Haven's head softly, as not to disturb the girl. As much as she annoyed her, because she did, she was still Mira's first baby and that meant a lot. Then she went to give Laxus a kiss too.

"Glad you're home," she whispered as she stroked his yellow hair gently.

He remembered when his first day back used to mean a big dinner, being showered with praise, and then tons of sex. Tons. Now it meant cake from the little ones, a kiss from Mira, and he'd be lucky if he even got to sleep in his own bed.

Leaning down, he nuzzled against Haven's head before smiling at Mira. Those days were gone, but that didn't mean that he hated it.

"Yeah," he sighed as she turned to leave the room. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess that's it for Miraxus Week. Now I gotta get back to finishing Firsts and Solace. I think they both only have two more chapters left, so there's that. <strong>


End file.
